War about love
by Natulie
Summary: Kanon uciekł z piskiem w las pozwalając radośnie hulać mojej wyobraźni. Harry Potter i Blaise Zabini to dwaj chłopcy ze Slytherinu, którzy się ze sobą przyjaźnią. Kiedy idą do trzeciej klasy, poznają pewną niezwykłą dziewczynkę...
1. Chapter 1

**UWAGA! Opowiadanie jest całkowicie moim pomysłem. Zakaz kopiowania jego treści, chyba że za zgodą autorki. Rzecz jasna świat Harry'ego Pottera w całości należy do J. K. Rowling, ja tylko go zapożyczyłam dla mojej wyobraźni :)**

_Od autora: Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie na tym forum. Pomysł rodził się już od pewnego czasu, aż w końcu jednego wieczora wyszło takie małe "cuś". Miłego czytania! :D_

**Prolog**

Blade promienie księżyca wpadały do średniej wielkości pokoju. Lampka nocna, która była zapalona, rzucała delikatne światło na kremowe ściany pomieszczenia. Ewidentnie było widać, że jest to pokój dziecka. Zabawki, przewijak, pieluszki w kącie. A do tego białe łóżeczko z baldachimem w kącie pokoju, nad którym pochylała się piękna kobieta. Jasne włosy miała założone za ucho, aby nie opadały jej na twarz. Jakby przyjrzeć się jej z bliska, można by było ujrzeć jej szare oczy wypełnione czułością i miłością, skierowaną do małego dziecka, na które patrzyła. Dziewczynka leżąca w łóżeczku wymachiwała swoimi drobnymi piąstkami w stronę mamy śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. Póki co jej oczy były niebieskie, jak każdego noworodka, a na głowie kręcił się jasny loczek. Kobieta chcąc ukołysać ją do snu, zanuciła cicho:

-_Już księżyc zgasł, zapadła noc.  
Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę.  
Więc oczka zmruż, i zaśnij już,  
Opowiem Ci bajeczkę.  
Więc…_

Jej cichy śpiew przerwało jednak trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Mała dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, a jej mama odwróciła się gwałtownie do przybysza. Tym razem na jej pięknej twarzy rysował się strach. Osobą, która wdarła do pomieszczenia, okazał się mąż kobiety. Był on mężczyzną wysokim i dostojnym, o długich, prawie białych włosach i stalowoniebieskich oczach.

-Narcyzo, co ty wyprawiasz?! – warknął oschle, całkowicie ignorując płacz małej dziewczynki.

-Ja tylko usypiam małą Ann… - wyszeptała cicho.

-Powinnaś zająć się naszym synem, a nie tym bękartem! – warknął.

-Ale, Lucjuszu..!

-Zamilcz! – uderzył kobietę w twarz. - To, że pozwoliłem ci zachować dziecko nie oznacza, że ma się ono znajdować ponad moim dziedzicem – wysyczał. – W końcu to ty zdradziłaś mnie z Zabinim. Chociaż tyle przyzwoitości, że jest on czystej krwi. A teraz ucisz tego bachora – rozkazał i wyszedł.

Narcyza ze łzami zbliżyła się do swojej pociechy. Wzięła ją delikatnie w ramiona i na nowo zaczęła śpiewać:

-_Był sobie król, był sobie paź,  
i była też królewna.  
Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,  
Rzecz najzupełniej pewna.  
żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,  
Rzecz najzupełniej pewna…_

Zakończyła ze szlochem, patrząc w spokojnie śpiące dziecko. Maleństwo, które znajdowało się w jej ramionach, było jej jedynym szczęściem. Delikatnie odłożyła córkę do łóżeczka i ucałowała ją w czoło.

-Dobranoc, Annabell… - wyszeptała i szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jedynym miejscem familijnej zgody bywa zazwyczaj grób rodzinny._

_~Karol Dusza~_

**Rozdział 1**

Niedługo po godzinie czwartej nad ranem, słońce postanowiło obdarzyć ludzi swoim blaskiem. Wzniosło się wysoko, a jego promienie oświetliły ziemię. Kilka z nich wpadło również do małego pokoju, który znajdował się na strychu pewnego dworu. W tym ogromnym domu mieszkała bardzo szanowana rodzina, która jednak nie chciała, aby ktoś wiedział o miejscu ich zamieszkania. Tylko nieliczni mieli o nim pojęcie. Potężny budynek budził strach w tych, którzy go ujrzeli – bowiem zwykłe oko mogło ujrzeć stare ruiny.

Ale wróćmy do pokoju znajdującego się na strychu. Wbrew pozorom był on tam jedynym pomieszczeniem, a prowadziły do niego wąskie schody ozdobione rysunkami dziecka. W małych ścianach roznosiło się ciche nucenie jego właścicielki. Była nim mała, na oko jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Miała długie, jasne loki i brązowe oczy. Cerę miała w kolorze świeżo upieczonej skórki chleba (chociaż jeżeli chodzi o dziecko, może to być złe porównanie). Dziewczynka była ubrana w białą koszulę nocną, która sięgała jej aż do kolan. W dłoni trzymała ogromnego misia.

-_Choć, zabiorę cię gdzieś,_

_Gdzie jeszcze nie miałeś okazji być_

_Uciekniemy razem przez wieś_

_I będziemy szczęśliwie żyć__1__._

Nuciła radośnie wirując po pokoju ze swoim pluszakiem. Ten widok mógłby rozpuścić serce niejednego człowieka.

Pokój małej był naprawdę ładny i dziewczęcy. Jego ściany miały delikatny odcień błękitu, meble były białe, a różne dodatki posiadały kolor srebra, brązu lub czerni. Na jej łóżku leżało wiele misiów, ale najwyraźniej jej ulubionym był ten, z którym aktualnie się bawiła.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pyknięcie. Na szarym, puchatym dywanie pojawiło się małe stworzenie o szpiczastych uszach.

-Dzień dobry, panienko. Pani prosiła, by Laluś poinformował panienkę, że za dziesięć minut jest śniadanie. Laluś ma dopilnować, aby panienka tym razem się przebrała, nie przychodziła w piżamie. – ogłosił skrzat.

-Dobrze, Lalusiu – uśmiechnęła się szeroko blondynka.

Odłożyła swojego misia na krzesło przy biurku, poprawiła mu jeszcze granatową kokardę i podeszła do komody. Wyciągnęła z niej białą sukienkę i bieliznę. Mijając skrzata zbiegła ze schodów i wskoczyła do łazienki. Po tym, jak się ubrała, uczesała swoje jasne włosy w pojedynczego warkocza. Nie był on idealny, ale się trzymał. Związała go na samym końcu różową kokardką i wyszła.

Mieszkała tutaj już całe jedenaście lat, ale dom dalej zdawał się jej nienaturalnie wielki. Teraz, kiedy mieszkała na samej górze rezydencji, droga do jadalni była jeszcze dłuższa. Kiedyś jej pokój znajdował się obok sypialni rodziców, jednak… a zresztą nieważne. Dzięki pomocy niektórych obrazów dotarła do drzwi do jadalni. Westchnęła głęboko i strzepnęła niewidzialny kurz ze swojej sukienki. Kiedy uznała, że jest gotowa, delikatnie uchyliła drzwi i weszła do środka.

Jadalnia w dworze była ogromnym pomieszczeniem. Była ona sercem całego domu. To tutaj odbywały się różne spotkania i bankiety, dlatego była do tego przystosowana. Miała wielkość małego boiska do quidditcha, jak kiedyś skomentował jej brat. Zielone ściany nie były dość oryginalne w tym domu. Na podłodze był wyłożony marmur. Nie znajdował się tu też żaden z jej ulubionych, „gadających" obrazów, aby nie przeszkadzać gościom i właścicielom. Prawie przez całe pomieszczenie ciągnął się długi stół z wieloma krzesłami, nad którym wisiał ogromny żyrandol. Jedynym źródłem ciepła tutaj był spory kominek, w którym tlił się ogień.

Po chwili ujrzała siedzącego na szczycie stołu ojca. Jak zwykle po jego prawej stronie siedział jej starszy o dwa lata brat, Dracon, a po lewej ich matka. Powoli, z gracją, zbliżyła się do nich i przywitała cicho.

-Dzień dobry, matko, ojcze, Draconie – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-Witaj, Annabello – odparła jej matka. – Siadaj – dodała.

Dziewczynka zajęła miejsce obok niej i spojrzała po twarzach członków swojej rodziny. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Chociaż, ojciec nigdy nie pokazywał żadnych emocji, a Draconowi wiecznie coś nie pasowało. Ale czemu jej mama była taka nieswoja?

Jasnowłosa postanowiła jednak zignorować nastrój swojej rodziny i zaczęła nakładać sobie jedzenie na talerz. Mniej więcej w połowie posiłku odezwał się ojciec.

-Po śniadaniu idziemy na ulicę Pokątną. Trzeba zakupić wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do szkoły dla Draco – zarządził.

Annabella poczuła niemiłe ukłucie w piersi. Nigdy nie dowiedziała się, dlaczego jej ojciec traktuje ją gorzej od brata. Nie kupował jej prezentów na święta, nie składał urodzinowych życzeń i nie martwił się o jej edukację. Zawsze mama się tym zajmowała. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko i spuściła głowę.

-Oczywiście, ojcze – odpowiedział Draco, tym razem z uśmiechem na ustach.

Chciał namówić ojca na nową miotłę, chociaż wątpiła, aby mu się to udało. Mógł być rozpieszczany, ale każdy ma swoje granice. Nawet Malfoy'owie.

* * *

Jak zostało powiedziane, tak też się stało. Kilka minut po śniadaniu cała rodzina pojawiła się na ulicy Pokątnej. Ann była strasznie podekscytowana. Już od września miała iść na pierwszy rok nauki do Hogwartu, tak samo jak jej brat. Z ogromną radością zdejmowała z półek w księgarni książki, które będą jej potrzebne w pierwszej klasie. Z jej ust nie schodził uśmiech. Dopóki nie musiała ściągnąć książki z jednej z wyższych półek. Niestety, póki co jasnowłosa była raczej mała, więc nie było mowy o ściągnięciu potrzebnego jej przedmiotu samej. Starała się jak tylko mogła, ale w końcu ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzała na przedmiot.

-Przeklęte zielarstwo – warknęła.

-Hej, nie trzeba się wyżywać na tym przedmiocie. Nie jest taki zły – usłyszała za sobą.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, smagając warkoczem regał i spojrzała na przybysza. Okazał się nim średniego wzrostu, czarnowłosy chłopak o niesamowicie zielonych oczach. Na nosie miał prostokątne okulary. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, widząc jak jest zdenerwowana.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – powiedział ze skruchą.

-Nic się nie stało – odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Mam na imię Harry. A ty? – spytał.

-Miło mi. Ja jestem Annabell – odpowiedziała.

-No więc, Annabell, pomóc ci z tą książką? – zażartował.

Jasnowłosa zarumieniła się delikatnie. W myślach stwierdziła, że sama mogłaby sobie poradzić, jednak kiedy spojrzała na jakiej wysokości jest jej zdobycz… po prostu zrezygnowała.

-Jak sięgniesz – rzuciła.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i zdjął z półki przeklęty podręcznik od zielarstwa. Wręczył jej go z uśmiechem.

-Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie – mrugnął do niej i odszedł.

Dziewczynka parsknęła cicho. Już ona się postara, aby się odegrać.

Kiedy miała już wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do nauki, tak samo jak jej brat, rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Ojciec zamierzał pójść z Draco pooglądać miotły i zjeść lody, a jej zostały jeszcze dwie, istotne rzeczy. Zakup różdżki i zwierzaka. Tak więc Ann i jej mama skierowały się do Ollivandera. Kiedy otworzyły drzwi do jego sklepu, w ich nozdrza od razu dostał się zapach stęchlizny i kurzu. Nie marnując jednak czasu, weszły do środka. Narcyza zbliżyła się do lady i nacisnęła mały dzwonek, który na niej stał.

-Dzień dobry! – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie.

Już po chwili zza półki wyszedł stary mężczyzna o siwych włosach, które sterczały w każdym kierunku i szalonych oczach. Kiedy ujrzał klientów, uśmiechnął się do nich.

-Och… pani Malfoy… Witam, witam… To zapewne pani pociecha, tak? Podobieństwo jest, nie zaprzeczę… - mówił, podczas gdy czarodziejska miara mierzyła młodą czarownicę.

Annabella zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest to jedynie na pokaz. Pan Ollivander miał inne sposoby, aby dobrać różdżkę do czarodzieja. I miara wcale mu w tym nie pomagała.

Po kilku chwilach mężczyzna zniknął wśród swoich półek aby poszukać odpowiedniej różdżki dla panny Malfoy. Wrócił po chwili z pudełkiem w dłoni.

-Spróbuj tę. Włos z ogona jednorożca, róża, dziewięć cali, giętka – podyktował.

Dziewczynka chwyciła ją do ręki i machnęła. I o mały włos nie przewróciła dwóch regałów. Ollivander szybko odebrał jej różdżkę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Próbowali jeszcze wielu różdżek, jednak każda próba kończyła się tragicznie. Kiedy starzec zabierał jej już ósmą z kolei, jego sklep wyglądał jak ruina. Kolejna próba miała być jednak inna. Mężczyzna przyniósł strasznie zakurzone pudełko, które najwyraźniej bardzo długo leżało w jego sklepie. Na jego twarzy nie widniał uśmiech, a on sam był zdecydowany, aby spróbować.

-A… ta? – podał jej różdżkę.

Ann przyjrzała się jej najpierw. Na drewnie były wyżłobione jakieś kształty. Kiedy przyjrzała się im, ujrzała na nim kruka, którego otaczały ciernie. Wyciągnęła rękę i niepewnie chwyciła różdżkę. Od razu po całym jej ciele przeszedł ciepły prąd. Już wiedziała, że to jest jej różdżka. Kiedy nią machnęła, z drewna wyleciały iskry, które w powietrzu uformowały się w lecącego kruka.

-Wierzba, pióro kruka, sztywna, dwanaście cali – odezwał się nagle Ollivander. – Czy wiesz, do kogo należała ta różdżka, dziecko? – spytał, nagle szepcąc.

Mimo że jasnowłosa miała już swoje podejrzenia, pokiwała przecząco głową. Chciała to usłyszeć z ust starca, ponieważ on miał pewne informacje, a nie tylko domysły.

-Do Roveny Ravenclaw – zakończył.

Tymi słowami zaskoczył nie tylko Ann, ale i jej matkę.

-J-ja… Ja nie mogę jej kupić – wyszeptała zaskoczona dziewczynka.

-Musisz, dziecko. Musisz – uśmiechnął się do niej Ollivander. – No dobrze – dodał żwawiej. – Skoro masz już różdżkę, możemy się żegnać – rzucił radośnie.

Nadal zaskoczona Narcyza zapłaciła za różdżkę i razem z córką wyszły ze sklepu. W milczeniu udały się na dalsze zakupy, próbując pogodzić się z tym, co usłyszały.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Annabella siedziała w swoim pokoju patrząc na swoją nową sowę, którą ochrzciła jakże pięknym imieniem – Gris2. Imię to wzięło się ze względu na jej upierzenie, które miało kolor szary. Nadal zastanawiała się nad tym, dlaczego różdżka Roveny Ravenclaw miała wybrać właśnie ją. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podeszła do biurka i usiadła przy nim. Wyjęła swoją nową różdżkę i otworzyła pudełko. Przyjrzała się jeszcze raz wzorom, które się na niej znajdowały.

A co, jeżeli naprawdę był jakiś powód?

1 – takie coś wymyślone przeze mnie xD

2 – _gris_ z języka hiszpańskiego oznacza _szary_


	3. Chapter 3

Dobry! :D Przepraszam, przepraszam i jeszcze raz przepraszam. Popełniłam ogromny grzech, tak długo nie dodając rozdziału. Proszę więc was o wybaczenie. Jednak oto i on! Wyczekiwany (lub nie) rozdział!

Zanim jednak przejdziecie do czytania. Obiecałam w tym rozdziale niespodziankę dla pewnej osoby. Gdyby nie ona, ten rozdział mógłby się nie pojawić. Juluś, skarbie ty mój, o to twoja niespodzianka, przez którą się posikasz – rozdział jest… ZADEDYKOWANY TOBIE! Dziękuję ci za tego porządnego kopa, który zachęcił mnie do pisania. Kocham Cię. 3

_Rozdział dedykowany Julce :*_

W chwili, kiedy zastanawiasz się czy kogoś kochasz, przestałeś go już kochać na zawsze.

~_Carlos Ruiz Zafón_~

**Rozdział 2**

Czas wyjazdu do szkoły zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Od pamiętnej wizyty na Pokątnej minęło wiele dni. Mała Ann postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie głowy słowami starego Ollivandera. Coś kazało jej wierzyć, że prawda przyjdzie do niej z czasem. Jej matka podkreśliła, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie opowiadała ojcu ani Draco o tym, co się wydarzyło. O ile jej starszy brat wyśmiał by głupotę sprzedawcy różdżek, o tyle senior rodu Malfoy'ów mógłby poważnie zainteresować się tą sprawą. Annabella wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie lubił, kiedy coś niezwykłego działo się wokół jego córki. Dla niego była ona jedynie dodatkiem do drzewa rodzinnego i tak miało pozostać.

Z kolei blondynka ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała dnia, kiedy wreszcie znajdzie się w Hogwarcie. W szkole będzie z dala od duszącej atmosfery panującej w dworze, a i Draco nie będzie jej tak dokuczać. Parę dni po tym, jak wrócili z zakupów, dziedzic rodu chciał pokazać swoją wyższość nad siostrą. Skończyło się na tym, że nieprecyzyjne zaklęcie blondyna podpaliło końcówki włosów dziewczynki. Ann została zmuszona ściąć swoje bujne loki aż do ramion. Była wściekła na swojego brata, który nawet nie przeprosił jej za ten incydent. Nie chcąc jednak wpaść w poważne kłopoty, starała się puścić to w niepamięć.

Do pierwszego września czas zleciał niezwykle szybko. Nim jedenastolatka się obejrzała, już stała z rodziną na dworcu Kings Cross, oczekując na odjazd pociągu. Była niezwykle podekscytowana. Podeszła do klatki ze swoją sową i pogłaskała ją palcem po główce.

-Jedziemy do Hogwartu, Gris. Czy to nie wspaniale? – spytała podekscytowana.

Odwróciła się, kiedy usłyszała szydercze parsknięcie Draco.

-Rozmawiasz z sową? Naprawdę z tobą źle – zadrwił, patrząc na nią chłodno.

Annabella uniosła głowę i stanęła wyprostowana. Spojrzała na blondyna z obojętnością.

-Rozmowa z nią jest na pewno inteligentniejsza niż z tobą – syknęła z odrazą.

Widząc mars pojawiający się na czole brata, Ann zmartwiła się trochę. Wiedziała, że Draco ma nad nią sporą przewagę. Nim jednak chłopak zdołał zareagować, do rodzeństwa podeszli ich rodzice. Lucjusz nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Raczej… znudzonego. Nie interesował się zbytnio swoimi dziećmi, chyba że chodziło o to, jak reprezentują jego rodzinę. Sam rzadko kiedy przebywał w domu, więc nie było dla niego różnicy, gdzie oboje będą – czy to w Hogwarcie, czy to w domu. Z kolei chłodną postawę Narcyzy psuły jej oczy. Widać było w nich wyraźnie zmartwienie. Obawiała się pierwszego roku Annabelli w Hogwarcie. Za czasów szkolnych ten budynek był jej domem, jednak czuła, że dla jej córki życie tam nie będzie takie proste.

-Dobrze się uczcie – powiedział Lucjusz. – I nie sprawiajcie kłopotów – dodał, spoglądając na Ann.

Podał rękę swojemu synowi i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie córce. Blondynka poczuła się, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Jej ojciec nawet w miejscu publicznym nie chciał na nią spojrzeć. Ze łzami w oczach skierowała brązowe oczy w kierunku matki i Draco, którzy tkwili w uścisku. Czasami zastanawiała się, dlaczego nigdy nie czuła się jak członek tej rodziny. Kiedy Narcyza podeszła do niej, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-Uważaj na siebie, Annabello – założyła jej niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Ucz się dobrze, dobrze zastanów się komu ufasz. Ale… - pochyliła się delikatnie. – pozostań sobą. – wyszeptała.

Pocałowała ją delikatnie w czoło i odsunęła się.

-Wsiadajcie już, aby znaleźć miejsce – dodała.

Oboje jej posłuchali i ruszyli w kierunku maszyny. Ann rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na rodziców. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, nie ujrzała ich. Z głośnym westchnieniem rezygnacji weszła do pociągu. Miała zacząć nowe życie.

I nawet nie mogła się spodziewać, jak pełne przeszkód ono będzie.

* * *

Blondynka szła przez korytarze pociągu, szukając wolnego miejsca. Wiele przedziałów było już pozajmowanych. Uczniowie spotykając swoich znajomych chcieli z nimi siedzieć, a ktoś nowy nie był mile widziany w takich grupach. Dlatego jedenastolatka postanowiła znaleźć jakieś zaciszne miejsce, aby przetrwać podróż do szkoły. Niestety. Przeszła już chyba kilka wagonów, a miejsca jak nie było, tak nie ma. Z rezygnacją zajrzała do jednego z ostatnich przedziałów. Wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje – Draco doskonale opisał jej, jak wygląda podróż do Hogwartu. Doszła do wagonu opanowanego przez dom Salazara Slytherina. Najsprytniejsi uczniowie zajmowali tę część pociągu. Wiedziała, że jako pierwszoroczna nie ma się czego obawiać. Nie była jeszcze przydzielona do żadnego z domów, więc rywalizacja jej nie obejmowała. Na razie.

W jednym wagonie siedziało jedynie dwóch chłopców. Jeden z nich był dość wysokim mulatem o czarnych włosach i ciemnobrązowych oczach. Nie był to codzienny wygląd. Najwyraźniej jego rodzice musieli posiadać egzotyczną urodę. Kiedy przeniosła wzrok na drugiego z siedzących chłopców, sapnęła cicho zaskoczona. To była ta sama osoba, która pomogła jej wtedy z podręcznikiem od zielarstwa, Harry. Nastolatek wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak tamtego dnia. Czując się dziwnie odprężona, uchyliła drzwi do przedziału, wsuwając do środka głowę.

-Przepraszam, czy jest tu wolne? – spytała.

Chłopcy przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli na nią. Momentalnie na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Czyżby to była ta sama osóbka, która wyżywała się na zielarstwie? – zaśmiał się.

Ann otworzyła szerzej drzwi i stanęła w nich z założonymi na piersi rękoma. W kącikach jej oczu czaiło się rozbawienie.

-Możliwe – odparła. – To jak? Mogę?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu odezwał się mulat.

-Jasne, siadaj – uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie.

Blondynka zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko chłopaków i westchnęła cicho. Póki co wszystko przebiegało bez większych problemów. Miała nadzieję, że tak pozostanie przez długi, długi czas.

-Jak już wiesz, jestem Harry – parsknął czarnowłosy, zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. – A tak właściwie to Harry Potter – dorzucił.

Na dziewczynce nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Dla jej rodziny (a przynajmniej ojca i Draco), Harry Potter był próżnym bohaterem, z którym żaden z nich nie chciał mieć do czynienia. Gdyby przejawiała jakiekolwiek oznaki podziwiana siedzącego przed nią czarnowłosego, Lucjusz bardzo szybko wyperswadowałby jej to z głowy. Dlatego zarówno Ann, jak i Narcyza wiedziały, iż temat Wybawiciela jest tabu. Poruszenie go w dworze Malfoy'ów na pewno nie skończyło by się dobrze.

-A ja jestem Blaise Zabini – przedstawił się nieznajomy jej dotąd chłopak.

Annabella znała to nazwisko. Jej ojciec nie lubił rodziny Zabinich, jednak powód tego nie był nikomu znany. Sama dziewczyna nie znała jednak nikogo z nich, dlatego nie miała zdania o tym, jacy są.

-Miło mi – uśmiechnęła się. – Annabella Malfoy – przedstawiła się.

Zobaczyła, jak Harry i Blaise wymieniają zaskoczone spojrzenia. Najwyraźniej nie przypuszczali, że mogła być członkiem tej rodziny.

-Więc… jesteś siostrą księciu… ekhm… Dracona? – poprawił się szybko Potter.

-Na to wychodzi – parsknęła.

Kolejna wymiana spojrzeń. Najwyraźniej chłopcy nie mogli w to uwierzyć.

-Ale ty nie jesteś w ogóle do niego podobna! – rzucił Blaise, a jego kolega mu przytaknął.

-Cóż, w końcu jestem młodsza o dwa lata – wytłumaczyła.

-Myślę, że tu chodzi o coś innego – powiedział zamyślony okularnik. – Omińmy jednak ten temat – rzucił szybko, kiedy Zabini otworzył usta.

Zadowolona z obrotu sprawy Annabella szybko znalazła wspólny język ze starszymi Ślizgonami. Mimo różnicy wieku, mieli wiele wspólnych tematów. Po przebyciu z nimi długiej podróży, mogła już niemal określić typ ich charakteru. Blaise był typem dowcipnisia, który nie skupiał się na tym, co sądzą o nim inny. Często wtrącał zabawne żarty, które rozluźniały atmosferę. Z kolei Harry był bardziej tajemniczy i skryty. Podczas rozmów z nim dało się jednak pojąć, iż chłopak jest niesamowicie inteligentny. Ann stwierdziła, że takie towarzystwo bardzo jej odpowiada.

* * *

Droga do Hogwartu minęła jej niesamowicie szybko. Na stacji musiała się jednak rozstać z poznanymi Ślizgonami. Tradycją było, że pierwszoroczni podróżowali do szkoły za pomocą łodzi. Nie wiedząc kiedy, została wepchnięta to jednej z nich, gdzie siedziały już dwie kolejne osoby. Nie zwracając jednak na nich większej uwagi, skupiła się na otaczającym ją terenie.

Hogwart był wspaniały. Jezioro oświetlanie przez światło padające z lamp umocowanych przy łodzi wyglądało jak szklana tafla, która w każdej chwili może się pod nimi załamać. Mogłeś ujrzeć w niej swoje odbicie, to, kim jesteś. Sam zamek w blasku księżyca skrywał w sobie coś tajemniczego. Jakby za jego murami kryły się tajemnice, które tylko czekają, aż ktoś je rozwiąże. Z westchnieniem zachwytu, Ann zanurzyła palce w delikatnej tafli.

Nie słuchała przemowy nauczycielki Transmutacji. Wiedziała o domach wystarczająco wiele, by móc to zrobić. Jej rodzina przykładała do edukacji niezwykle dużą wagę. Informacje o Hogwarcie były więc od dziecka zasiewane w jej umyśle. Tak samo było z poglądami. Niestety, ku nieszczęściu jej ojca, Annabella miała tendencję do robienia tego, co sama uważa za słuszne.

Z bijącym sercem przekroczyła wrota Wielkiej Sali, rozglądając się wkoło ciekawie. Zamek był o wiele bardziej majestatyczny na żywo, niż na fotografiach. Ann z ekscytacją uświadomiła sobie, iż spędzi w tym miejscu najbliższe siedem lat swojego życia. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach skierowała się bliżej podestu, gdzie czekała już Tiara Przydziału.

Po chwili się zaczęło. Nauczycielka Transmutacji wyczytywała nazwiska nowych uczniów, wywołując ich na środek. Wielu z nich było zestresowanych i obawiało się, do jakiego domu trafią. Wbrew pozorom od tego zależy najbliższe siedem lat. Twój dom będzie wyznaczał, kto będzie cię nienawidził, a z kim będziesz mógł się zaprzyjaźnić. Annabella zawsze twierdziła, że to właśnie ten podział ogranicza uczniów. Przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie uraza do domu, może sprawić, iż jego mieszkańcy nie będą dla ciebie przyjaźni.

-Malfoy, Annabella.

Serce blondynki zabiło jeszcze mocniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Uniosła jednak podbródek i z pewnością siebie podeszła do stołka. Usiadła na nim i wyczekała, aż McGonagall założy jej na głowę Tiarę. Kiedy poczuła znoszony kapelusz opadający jej trochę na oczy, wzięła głęboki wdech. I wtedy usłyszała zaskoczony głos kapelusza.

-_Niesamowite! Ta mieszanka… wręcz niezwykłe. Czekają cię wielkie czyny, moje dziecko. Będziesz oparciem dla nadziei naszego świata. Twoja mądrość, ambicje… Rovena byłaby niezwykle dumna…_

Annabella rozszerzyła delikatnie oczy. Do czego ten kapelusz zmierzał?

-_Możesz mieć przez to problemy, ale nie mam innego wyboru…_

Nim dziewczynka zdążyła coś powiedzieć, przez Wielką Salę przetoczył się krzyk Tiary.

-RAVENCLAW!


End file.
